Happily Ever After
by alynwa
Summary: Jerry and Alan have a conversation. I envision this story as the start of a story arc; other stories will follow, each can be a stand alone, but together will make a whole. I hope it works the way I plan.
1. Chapter 1

Denny was sitting in his study at home reading the latest Playboy magazine when the house phone rang. He reached over and picked the handset up from the coffee table and grunted, "Hello?" When no one answered he said a little louder, "_Hello?"_ Just before he was about to disconnect, he heard something that sounded a lot like purring. "ALAN!" he yelled, "Jerry's on the phone! Pick up!"

Alan had been listening to jazz in the living room. He grabbed the remote to turn it off and walked over to the easy chair. Plopping down, he picked up the phone on the table next to it. Turning it on he said, "Denny? I've got it, thank you." After he heard the click he said, "Jerry! How are you?"

A series of clicks, pops and purrs erupted from the phone and went on for fifteen seconds before Jerry was finally able to say, "Alan, I need to speak with you, please. In person. _Purrrrrrrr! Pop! _May I come to your house?"

"Of course, Jerry. Are you coming now?" After five seconds of silence he asked, "Jerry, are you nodding your head?"

"Yes, yes! I was nodding! I'll be there in an hour."

Alan put the phone down and went to where Denny was reading his magazine. He smiled as he saw that the older man had turned it so that he could really appreciate Miss October. "Jerry will be here in an hour; apparently, there is something important he need to discuss with me."

Denny grunted as he stood up and stretched. "Good, the two of you can eat dinner together."

"You're going out?"

"No, I'm going to eat in our room. That way, the two of you can have some privacy. Let's go tell Olympia company's coming."

As they walked down the hallway to the kitchen, Alan queried, "Denny, is privacy the only reason you're eating upstairs? Do you feel all right?"

"Stop being a worry – wart, Alan, I'm fine. In the peak of health. Denny Crane!"

A couple of hours later found Alan and Jerry relaxing after dinner in the living room with brandy and cigars. "So. You said you had something you wanted to discuss?" Alan prompted. Their conversation so far, though pleasant, was hardly of earthshattering import. He was starting to wonder if Jerry had changed his mind.

Jerry sat without answering for so long, Alan was becoming concerned when suddenly, Jerry whipped his wooden cigarette into his mouth and said, "It's like this, Al baby: I wanna pop the question to my main squeeze and I wanna get some advice from you about how to make her say yeah so I can put a ring on it." He pulled his prop from between his lips. "The problem is," he continued in his regular, slow voice, "that just thinking about asking Katie to marry me makes me so nervous, my Asperger's goes crazy." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small velvet box. "This is the ring I picked out. Do you think she will like it?"

Alan took the box and opened it to reveal a three carat marquise cut flawless diamond ring. "I would say yes and wear it if you offered it to _me_, but that wasn't the question, was it? Seriously, she loves you and she'll love this ring. What are your thoughts about proposing?"

"I _purrrrrrrrr_ want to do _pop pop pop! _something romantic, but _purrrrrr pop _you see my problem. Will you help me? Please?"

Alan looked fondly at Jerry and thought, _He deserves happiness and he and Katie are lucky to have found each other. _"So, I'm to be Cyrano De Bergerac to your Christian and Katie is Roxanne?"

"Something like that, but," Jerry leapt from the chair and twirled in a circle twice before continuing, "I want to be the one to say 'Will you marry me?'" He stuck his cigarette prop back in his mouth. "Think about it, Al, willya? Get back to me in a couple of days. Katie's birthday is a week from today and I'm kinda leaning toward getting' it done then. If she liked my ciggie here, I'd go down on one knee tonight, but she's a hater when it comes to Silky Smooth Jerry, know what I mean?"

"Honestly, Jerry, _this _persona of yours has never thrilled me, either," Alan responded, "I like _you, _the _real _you and so does Katie. Tell you what: I'll give it some thought and call you on Saturday."

"Thank you, Alan," the bespectacled man sighed in relief before grabbing Alan in a bear hug.

Alan patted the man's back affectionately. _I'm so glad Denny isn't seeing this!, _he thought as Jerry broke the embrace. He followed his friend to the front door, handed him his coat from the closet and watched him go out the door and get in his car. He closed the door when the car pulled out of the driveway and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

His husband was sitting up in bed in his pajamas with a bowl of popcorn beside him sipping hot chocolate watching TV. He picked up the remote and pressed "Pause." "So, what was so important?"

Alan started getting undressed. "He is ready to propose marriage to Katie, but his Asperger's is making it problematic. He asked for my help." He reached in his closet and pulled his nightshirt off its hook and over his head. He slid into bed. "Is there any more chocolate? I see Rodeo brought up a cup for me, too."

"Not only is there is chocolate, there are mini – marshmallows, too," Denny replied as he poured from the thermos on his nightstand. Handing it to Alan he remarked, "Why didn't you tell him how I proposed to you?"

"Three reasons," the younger man answered as he sipped his treat, "One, Jerry is not suggesting to Katie that they marry so that she cannot be called to testify against him, secondly, it's _not_ what he wants to say, it's his fear that his…_condition _will prevent him from saying it without turning into a quivering mass of tics."

"Oh." Denny pushed "Play" on the remote and "Grand Prix" restarted.

Alan munched some popcorn and pushed the "Pause" button again. "I didn't get to 'three' yet, Denny. I was not implying that the _only_ reason you proposed was to ensure I couldn't testify against you. I _know_ you love me. That is one of the few things I _do _know."

Denny smiled. "I know. I just like hearing it."

"The third reason," Alan added, "is that your proposal to me is _mine. _You know how I am about sharing. I will not share it with Katie." He grinned and grabbed some popcorn.

"I like that answer! Now, shut up and press 'Play'. I want to watch the movie." 


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning, Alan was out and about with the chauffeur running errands. Denny had been sleeping so peacefully when Alan got out of bed that he decided not to disturb him. _Ever since Denny started taking that new medication he's been sleeping at least seven to eight hours a night. And he hasn't had an episode like that one in my hotel room since, either. Thank God.* _He stopped and picked up a dozen assorted bagels from the bakery he liked. "Dave, let's swing by the Trader's Joe's down the street from…_Chang, _Poole and Schmidt," he spat out in disgust, "so I can pick up some lox and cream cheese and then I'm ready to head home."

It was just after ten when Alan brought the bagels into the kitchen. "Good morning, Olympia. Has Denny come down yet?"

The cook smiled at the younger Mr. Crane. Ever since the two had married, she noticed that Denny seemed much happier. Regardless of what she thought of working for a same – sex married couple (and she really hadn't given it much thought), that was important to her; she liked Denny. "No, Alan. He had Rodeo bring up coffee about an hour ago. If you like, I could slice a couple of these bagels and put them on a tray with cream cheese and lox for him to take up to you two."

"That would be very nice, Olympia. Thank you." Even though he and Denny had been married for five months, he still was not used to having servants. _My own mother wouldn't do that for me._ Brushing that negative thought away, he turned and headed upstairs.

Denny was sitting up in bed with his eyes closed and the TV on when Alan opened the door. "Honey, I'm home," he whispered and was rewarded with his husband opening his eyes to look at him. "I can't believe you're still napping! Do you feel alright?"

"Are you going to ask me how I'm feeling every ten minutes, Mother Hen? It's Saturday; I decided to sleep in for a change." He clicked the TV off. "Have you talked to Jerry yet?"

"I've been putting it off, but I'm going to call him this afternoon." Alan kicked off his sneakers and climbed onto the bed to lean against the headboard close to Denny. "Rodeo is going to bring us some bagels and more coffee. Denny, I'm not sure what I'm going to suggest to Jerry. I've been thinking about it since he and I spoke two days ago and no matter what I come up with, I know that his Asperger's will more than likely kick in and he'll be humiliated. The best I can come up with is maybe he could rent out an entire restaurant for a few hours so that if he starts hopping or twirling or can't get his hands off his thighs, there won't be any witnesses other than the staff. What do you think?"

Denny stretched until Alan swore he heard bones crack. "I think we should K.I.S.S."

Alan's eyes almost started out of his head. "Denny," he chuckled nervously, "have you changed your mind about having sex with me? Because, if so, we should at least have a drink or ten."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Not _kiss_, Alan, _K.I.S.S. _as in 'Keep It Simple, Stupid.' Convince Jerry that the small gesture can be everything. You said you don't want him to say what I said and I respect that, but there's no reason why he can't do what I did. I sat on my office couch and told you what was in my heart. He can do that in the privacy of his home or hers. She loves him; she'll think his proposal is beautiful wherever and however he does it."

Alan drew up one leg and put his elbow on it and his head on his hand. "Denny, you are a genius. Of course! I was looking for something grand for him to do that would be easy even though I know that was a futile quest. I'm going to tell him to keep it simple. Thank you."

"Denny Crane!" he crowed triumphantly just as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in!"

Rodeo entered with a tray containing a platter of halved bagels, cream cheese, lox, capers and onions along with a carafe of fresh coffee and a coffee mug for Alan. "I'll take the coffee I brought earlier, Sir. Call me if you need anything." With that, he picked up the cold coffee and left, closing the door behind him.

Alan checked his watch. _11:30. _"Now that I know what I'm going to say, I'll call him now." He pulled his phone from his pocket and speed dialed Jerry's number. After several rings, it went to voicemail. "Call me when you get this, Jerry. I have the perfect solution." He clicked off and watched as Denny spread cream cheese on a cinnamon raisin bagel and took a bite. "Guess I'll catch up with him later." He picked up the remote and turned the TV to the Syfy Channel. "Pterodactyl! I love this one, let's watch."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Jerry was lying in bed staring at the ceiling that Saturday morning as Katie slept curled on her side facing him. He had already taken his medication that controlled the worst of his Asperger symptoms about twenty minutes earlier. He swallowed hard and continued staring, hoping the answer to calming his nerves was there if only he could see it.

He glanced quickly at Katie and grinned goofily. _She is so beautiful and she wants to be with me. With me! Jerry Espenson, Jerry "Hands" Espenson, the weirdo from Contracts. But she doesn't see me that way, she never has. I believe she loves me and I…I love her. I _love _her! I want to marry her so much!_

"Good morning."

The man almost jumped a foot while lying flat on his back. "Morning!" he squeaked in surprised response as his head whipped around to stare at his bed companion. "Did I wake you?"

"No, but you've certainly got my attention. Jerry, did you forget I was here with you?" She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Hold that thought; I have to go to the loo." She eased out of her side of the bed and Jerry gasped aloud to see her nude body as she padded into the bathroom and closed the door. Seeing her in all her glory brought back memories of the night before and by the time she returned, tears were running down his face.

"Jerry?" she asked as she gathered him to her and pulled the bedding up to cover them, "Is something wrong?"

He hugged her tightly and then released his grip enough to be able to see her face. "Katie, nothing is wrong. Everything is right, so amazingly right. In my entire life, I never dreamed that any woman would want me, especially not a woman as beautiful, as smart, as, as _sexy_ as you are."

"You're a wonderful man."

"Maybe, but only because of you. You are kind and patient. Like, like last night. I know I don't have…a lot of experience, but you guided me and helped me and it was…_life changing._"

Katie blushed. "You make it sound like it was our first time; _your _first time."

"Every time we make love, it's my first time, Katie. You are my first lover. I hope you will be my only lover. _Purrrrrrrr!" _Jerry could have bitten his lip. _Did I just give too much away? Oh, no!_

She placed her palm against his face. "You make me very happy, Jerry. I don't want to be with anyone else, either."

Jerry was so thrilled with her answer that he actually bounced the two of them causing Katie to giggle and kiss him lightly on the lips. _I'm going to do it now! _"Katie, do you, do you think you could be happy…_pop pop pop! _I mean, we are so good together…_phhhht!_ Ohhh!" He plopped his head onto his pillow in exasperation.

Katie was watching him closely. "Jerry," she whispered, "that was sounding very much like a proposal." Afraid to speak, Jerry quickly nodded his head. "I see," she replied. Suddenly, a smile began to spread across her face. "You _are_ asking me to marry you?" 

Jerry suddenly bolted out of bed and ran to his coat closet. He reached into his inner coat pocket and extracted a small box and then raced back to the bedroom where Katie still sat in bed looking amused and a little confused. "I _pop _got this for you." He opened the box and watched Katie's eyes grow wide at the sight of the engagement ring. He took one deep calming breath, let it out, took in another breath and said, "I want you to be my wife. Will you please marry me?"

Her eyes met his. "Yes! Yes, Jerry, I'll marry you!" She held out her left hand with the fingers splayed out and when Jerry didn't move, she looked from him to the ring to her hand and back again a couple of times until she saw the light bulb go off over his head.

"Oh! Oh, right." He put the box down and removed the ring. Taking her left hand in his, he slid the ring onto her finger. "How does that feel?"

"It feels wonderful, perfect and official," she said, "I love you, Jerry."

"I love you. _Pop!"_

"And just so you know," she said as she pushed him down and began kiss him ardently, "I love your pops and purrs."

The phone rang a couple of hours later causing Jerry to rouse himself and answer. "Espenson," he whispered.

"Jerry, it's Alan. How are you? And why are you whispering?"

"Hello, Alan, I'm fine. Better than fine, actually. I'm whispering because my fiancée is still sleeping."

"Your fian…Congratulations, Jerry! I'm so proud of you. So, you didn't need me after all!"

"Alan, yes, I did. I told you before, if you hadn't stood up for me after all that awful business with Shirley, I would never have been diagnosed, I would never have gotten the help I needed and I would not have this life. You are a true friend, Alan. I want you to be my best man. Think about it. We'll speak later."

"I don't have to, Jerry; it's an honor and I will be your best man whenever you set the date. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Alan clicked off the phone and said, "Apparently, Jerry was able to figure it out without me; he and Katie are engaged and he wants me to be his best man. What do you think of that?" When he didn't get an answer, he looked over at Denny to see that he had dozed off again. He frowned. _I don't like how much he is sleeping now. I think we're going to have to look into this._


End file.
